


PODFIC of Ficlet #9

by Addisonzella



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Podfic, audiofic, msr audiofic, msr fanfic, msr podfic, xf fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addisonzella/pseuds/Addisonzella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Podfic:</p><p>FanFiction that is read aloud and then made available for download. Sometimes the author reads, other times friends or fans of the fic. Great while driving or in meetings! Often popular whilst tread-milling, jogging, etc. Lose pounds to podfic!”</p><p>via Urban Dictionary</p>
            </blockquote>





	PODFIC of Ficlet #9

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ficlet #9 “Don’t you ever do that again!”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391624) by [Addisonzella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addisonzella/pseuds/Addisonzella). 



X Files Podfic

TITLE: Ficlet #9: Don't You Ever Do That Again!  
AUTHOR: Zella (@addison-zella and @xfpodfic on Tumblr)  
TEXT: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6391624  
FANDOM: The X Files

Listen on SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/addisonzella/xf-podfic-ficlet-9

 

Posted with permission. You’re welcome to reblog on Tumblr, but please don’t re-host anywhere without permission.


End file.
